


Something Old, Something New

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to experiment a bit, drawing on the Spectre's power. John's pretty down with it.</p><p>This is a cowritten work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

Jim is pissed.

Why? Who knows. He's old and a ghost, he has a lot of things to be upset about. So he goes to the only person he knows who can help his stress release. John's still at McEthan's, right? He hopes so.

When he arrived back in Detroit he expected to cool off a bit, being irrationally angry helps no one, and right now the most he needs is someone to talk to. Jim doesn't have many friends, John Constantine will have to do.

Mick's car isn't outside- there's a good chance neither him or Ethan are there. Who knows.

Knock knock. Will he answer?

John gets up from the couch, treads over in bare feet, and opens it. Upon seeing Jim, which is someone he could already tell was there anyway thanks to the mistakable aura about the man, he grins brightly.

"Lo there, luv. Come in. 'Aven't seen ya in a fair bit. Ya doin' okay?" He closes the door behind Jim and waits for an answer, curious as to what has brought him out to this part of the city, and what he was expecting to find here. "Mick's gone, fer now."

“No. It’s getting out of control,” ah, the Spectre. “It” has been the cause of several killings in both New York and Detroit, unfortunately , all of them, once again, Jim’s cases, the few he’s been handed since he’s moved and since he’s been pulling double duty back home. “I’m frustrated, John. I’m just sick of constantly losing control on petty theft and misdemeanors. I thought I was over all of it.”

Ah, he seems really bothered by it. Seventy years and he still has so many problems with what he is. That could bother anyone.

"Ah." He doesn't try to excuse the behavior, either. He just knows that Jim wants to talk. "Well, then that means ya need my company, an' maybe my 'ands, aye?" He teases with a little wink. "Get comfy. Got some beer in the fridge, if ya want it? Whiskey, too. Snacks?..." He's not sure what would make it better, or how to start.

"I mean, if ya wanna get a drink an' get straight to takin' clothes off, maybe?...Thas' fine. 'R no drinks. Either way."

“Heh,” Jim laughs, finding how John knows exactly what he wants charming. Sometimes it’s what makes him wish so much that what they had could have worked. But alas, it didn’t and he enjoys John’s friendship as much as he enjoyed the other things. 

He heads over to the couch, running his hands over the fabric before sliding off his jacket. He can’t feel the fibers and it reminds him how little humanity he still has left. “We can skip the drinking. You know I can’t get drunk. I knew you’d be able to help...in some way.”

"Okay, mate." His coat is already off and hanging by the door. "Bedroom, or out 'ere? 'R wall, 'r whatever. Jus' tell me, luv. 'S whatever ya want." He's very casual about it, like always. He likes the activity for the pleasure of it more than the emotional connection, after all. "Demonic charms on 'r off? If ya wanna feel even better 'n normal, I could arrange it." Communication is key. "Don't wanna get ya riled up too badly, though." Spectre might cause an issue. 

“Whatever I can do to forget,” even being a ghost, he still has needs he supposes. A demon can get that off his mind, right? John’s done it before, and the Spectre hasn’t come out. Maybe they can experiment. Try something new? He’ll see.

“Same safeword as always? Charms are...probably a good idea. Though I dunno if they work on you or me but..Couch is fine. I want this to be messy and I want this to piss someone off.”

Well them. Maybe Jim doesn’t have that big of a stick up his ass. He shifts, standing before sliding off his tie and unbuttoning his cuffs.

“Thank you.”

"Alright." That's that, then. John loosens his tie and unbuckles his belt. His shirt is already mostly untucked, so that is easy enough. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside, the tie quick to follow. He moves towards Jim and draws the other into a kiss, simply because he can. The sparks that fly in Jim's mind from it are thanks to a certain little incubus charm he's going to refrain from holding back for now. Jim can always stop him. They're clear on terms, and don't mind talking.

The kiss is enough to drive anyone to want to have more. John realizes quickly, though, he needs something. After excusing himself, he returns with the good-old bubblegum lube and makes sure Jim sees where it is before gently sitting on the couch.

There’s a sharp exhale from Jim, and suddenly he feels a bit...warm. Odd.

John’s being prepared is...hilarious, as is the bubblegum lube. It smells so bad but it’s still funny Mick keeps that shit around. He can’t smell John, just the blood, so instead he just stares at it a bit before laughing. Eventually, though, he’s composed, and gently pushes John back to give himself some room.

His first stop is John’s neck while he works on his belt. Not bad. Not bad at all. He doesn’t seem to care how quick it’s happening- it’s happening and it’s good and-

“What haven’t you done yet?” loaded question. But that could make their night.

"Not much, luv." He's being honest. "Demons 'r into some kinky shit, y'know." His honesty is clear. "Got somethin' in mind?" He stays fairly passive for now, letting Jim get ready and think. Sometimes what's needed is just a warm body, and sometimes the ability to manipulate one. He understands this.

"If the lil' edge I add gets to be too much, please jus' say so, alright?"

The edge is...good. Good...I can feel it,” Jim nods, green eyes narrowed as the looked over John’s face. “I don’t know yet. Maybe if we keep going...”

He’s being aggressive, but it’s because he’s so on edge. If John needs, he can always tell him to stop and help him get control. John’s always been good for that. A hand sneaks down once John’s trousers are undone, and he grabs a bit tight, but he lets some pressure off and moves up his shaft, already trying to get John going. He’s so focused on John right now, on every scar and every little detail he can peer at.

“You ever use magic?”

"Infrequently." He admits it. "Why? Whatcha got in mind, luv?" He's kicking it into high-gear now, too. Jim wants to go fast, and so he plays along, helping the other man get him undressed and reaching up to run fingers through Jim's hair before his hand falls away. "C'mon. Spit it out. I'll do anytin' fer ya, luv. Anythin' at all. 'Cept the obvious." He's not a heathen. And some things are just disgusting, and don't even need to be said.

He squirms a little, getting excited.

“Tentacles,” he drops the bomb. “I...I can make things. I could...do something...”

He’s open to a no, so he works on tugging on his pant leg to slowly get it down. He’s going pretty slow, almost like he’s waiting for an answer. The redheaded detective peers an eye over, waiting, patient, and finally he’s pulling John’s pants off his legs, peering over him and dipping down just above his groin.

“Or we could do what we always do. Just a suggestion. And...something I happen to be interested in.”

James Brendan Corrigan.

No.

...oh." That's unexpected. "Okay. Alright. I can...I'll try it. I trust ya." That's...kinky as hell. He purses his lips in surprise, and then nods. He's fulfilled stranger requests, honestly. "Alright." That's consent. "Can't be worse than the first time I got DP'ed." ...John, stop talking. 

“Good.”

Jim’s working on John first, though, before anything else. Stripped down finally, Jim hums, clearly happy for once in his life as he situates himself. His hand leaves John’s thigh to trail back up, pads tracing a long scar he’s found on the torso. His other hand is keeping him up, but his fingers tap on John’s hip like they’re too excited to stay there. He could float, but that’d be weird.

Something slimey is on John’s leg. Oh. It rests, before it slowly moves to wrap around him. There’s no suction, bruises wont be an issue, but it is somewhat odd at first. Another seems to come from nowhere to rest around Jim’s arm where he’s holding himself up, and third hands him the lube. Alright.

“You ready?”

This is weird. There's no other way to put it. He doesn't shy away, however, and a gasp is drawn from his lips at the strange sensations. He'll get used to it, he's sure, but it's definitely new. His hips shift a little, his eyes studying the situation he's found himself in. Finally, he gives a little nod. He's ready, or at least he thinks he is. He has to trust that Jim will teach him how this works, because the times tentacles have been involved in the past usually haven't been out of intimacy, in all honesty. This is different. He's been held down by them, sure, but he's never been...um, well.

"Okay."

“If it’s too weird they’ll go away,” he drops a gloop in his hand, rolling the gel through his hands and running it over one of his little tentacle friends. They’re green, fittingly, and they seem to be a bit...well, they’re not moving on their own, so that might make it a but less weird.

“This’ll be cold,” he warns before sliding in a finger, working on making John as comfortable as possible. He knows why John does this, doesn’t mean he can’t play his part. He cares, for one, even if this is tress release.

“Two,” a second slides in, and Jim dips down to nip the skin just above his organ.

The first finger gets a little gasp, and a grin crosses his face. He always welcomes a familiar partner, and Jim is certainly that. His eyes drift closed for a moment as the coolness steals his attention away. The warning and the second finger get him to raise his hips a little bit, and the nip is met with a teasing little purr.

"Mm, detective, I didn't realize you were so kinky...ya gotta tell me about more 'o the stuff ya wanna try out in the future." It seems he'll be able to get into this. That probably isn't surprising.

A tentacle tip pokes John’s nose. “You wouldn’t like what I’m into, John. When you’ve been around for a hundred or so years- you get into some of the weirder shit. I think you should be more surprised this old man can keep up.”

John’s no spring chicken himself, but he is younger than Jim, and far more exploratory than he is. His tongue meets his cock, Jim’s warm breath teasing it before he presses a kiss to it, humming to stimulate a little vibration. The second artificial limb crawls up John’s leg, warmed now by the touch of his body. It’s a pleasant feeling, like having a pillow of warm jelly resting on your body.

A third, and once he’s finally ready Jim pulls his fingers away, mouth still vibrating against his organ before the lubed up tentacle worms its way in, not too big, but enough to create a filling sensation and heated warmth from magic. His hand sneaks back up to grab his cock, waiting for a reaction.

"You'd be amazed what I've done, luv. An' what I will do." Probably not. He's notorious for it, after all, especially at this point. The warm sensations are welcome, now, and any inhibitions he had have faded away. Instead, he encourages every touch with clear displays of enjoyment. He could get used to this.

Then, Jim removes his fingers. There's a pause, and he's wondering what to expect. Initial penetration is...strange. Slow, and deliberate, too. It's different, the tentacle widening rather quickly and holding still, which causes him to clench a bit, involuntarily. After a few moments, a moan is drawn from his lips once his body has adjusted. Oh...oh, that's nice.

"Mm...almost as good as ya are..." He teases- and complements- at once. He bites his lower lip and attempts to hide his grin.

“i might have modeled it after myself,” Jim shrugs. 

He leans down, using his hand to hold John’s cock while he gives it some special attention with his mouth, the tentacle squirming and moving around, moving to create the sensations of a thrust. it’s comfortable, at least, and the other two are creating two more hands, one to slide down a leg, and the other wrapping around a wrist.  

“I could show you more of what I’m into...if that’s what you want,” he’s talking on it, creating more little vibrations against his organ. Seems like he’s trying to see how much stimuli John can actually take.

"Mm..." He bucks up with a gasp, the sensations inside him welcome and pleasant. It feels like thrusts, and yet he's never left empty. That's clearly doing something for him. "Go a little deeper, luv..." His words are heavy with pleasure, and the way he arches his back makes it clear that he's overwhelmed in the best possible way. "Mm...Jim, luv...jus' like that." Always prone to talking, he reaches over with his free hand to run his fingers through Jim's hair.

"Fuck...an' while yer at it, don't stop." He turns his pleased swear into a joke. "Show me more."

The tentacle pushes a bit deeper, wiggling, warm, it’s making Jim a little jealous he’s never done anything like this to himself. Then again, it wouldn’t make him feel anything, not really. 

Finally, he takes the whole thing into his mouth- God bless not having a gag reflex, and sucks. Show him more? He’s got it, and he’s probably not going to walk right for a few days. The limb around his wrist wraps off to brush over John’s face, warm and soft on his skin. 

He can go on for a while. How long does it take for an Incubus to lose his mind?

The question has an answer, but more than that, he loves to be pushed far beyond what a typical partner would do. He craves it, and honestly needs it to get off. Jim has always filled that need, and tonight he's going above and beyond. Thank anyone who's listening for the lack of gag reflex. He moans Jim's name again, feeling the insatiable need to beg for more even though he's sure he'll get it even if he doesn't ask.

He's getting off on this, to say the least.

The tentacle against his face gets a sigh, and Jim's attention by itself has him hot as hell.

"Jim, luv...fuck, 'm not gonna last much longer with all this stimulation."

“Good.”

That’s Jim’s voice, but his mouth didn’t move. Ah, the perks of being dead. He increases the stimuli, almost like he’s trying to make John come faster with it. His eyes flare an intense green and he eyes John, keeping his pressure going and tasting John. Sensing something, Jim pulls off, John leaving his mouth with a loud POP before his hand takes its place, working him vigorously. “Come on.”

"Fuck!" The shout is the only precursor he gives. With it and a gasp, he comes, and hard at that. "Jim..." The whine of the other man's name is needy and weak. His breathing is ragged and his pulse is out of control, and every touch he gives Jim feels like fire, in the best possible way. "God, Jim, I wish I could 'ave ya more often." That's a very high complement, comping from him. 

“I know,” slowly, the tentacle inside John pulls out, and then vanishes, no trace it was even there. His other two helpers are gone as well. He stretches, clearly pleased he got to experiment and not even caring he didn't get anything himself. He's pleased enough- troubles of before forgotten as he cups John's face up for a kiss, enjoying that sensation for just a second longer. So good. So...so good.

"Did you like that?" a hand brushes through dirty blind hair, and Jim's head cocks to the side. The couch is big enough that he wedges himself against the back of it, taking a moment to breathe. That may have exhausted his power just a little bit.

"I loved every second 'o it." That's honesty. He looks to Jim with a tired but satisfied grin. "Ya can do that to me any time...an' please, mention this kinda thing. I love the unusual. An' the surprisin', 'cause 's pretty tough to find somethin' new these days..." He wants to kiss Jim again, but he feels that would be too much. It bothers him, this void between them. It always will. 

“I’m glad. It was something new. it was fun,” Jim Corrigan having fun? Call the presses!

“I need rest. As silly as it sounds- the tentacles were a bit much, especially three moving on their own independently. I need a moment. I’ll stay a while.”

He means sleep. He still sleeps. He doesn’t seem to care if John moves, but Jim is rolling over, settling himself and getting comfortable. He’s wedged with his back towards John, clearly intent on using this couch further. Mick wont mind.

 


End file.
